


Dr. Kinney…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dr. Kinney, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s happy that he and Justin have reunited…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Kinney…

Title: Dr. Kinney…  
Story Type: AU, Should have been Cannon  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 45 – Dr. Kinney

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian’s happy that he and Justin have reunited…

 

**Dr. Kinney**

As I look at his sweet angel face, I can’t help smiling. I’m so happy Justin’s finally home. I pull myself out of bed, if for no other reason than to stop the insistent pounding on the loft door. As I crawl back under the covers, Justin questions who was at the door. Then he looks at the clock.

“Is that your eleven o’clock?”

Justin starts to get up, but I put my hand on his chest, halting his movements. “Stay.”

He looks puzzled as I say, “I explained that the doctor is busy, that my previous appointment is running overtime. It seems that my patient is going to need a more thorough examination.” 

Then I clarify that I’m no longer taking new patients.

Justin grins. “Doctor Kinney, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

I motion for him to roll over. I love seeing him so happy.

The End


End file.
